


The Everyday Adventures of Anakin and Ahsoka

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: A series following our favorite Jedi duo through their daily lives.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. The Padawan Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is having trouble going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

Ahsoka turned over in her bunk. She rearranged her blankets and looked at the chronometer.

0400.

She sighed.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing up there?" came Anakin's voice from below her.

"I can't sleep." she said quietly.

"Count nerfs," he grumbled.

"That's what everyone always says, and it never works," she moaned.

"Okay, fine. Stay awake."

"Wow, so compassionate. Good to know you care about my health, Master."

"No-okay, you're trying to sleep right now, right?"

"Yeah."

"And how's that working for you?"

"Not," she grumbled, hiding her face in her pillow.

"So if you want to sleep and you can't, maybe trying to stay awake will put you to sleep."

Ahsoka raised her head. "That is literally the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Try it, _Snips."_

"Fine, _Skyguy."_

Ahsoka lay there focusing on the idea of staying awake.

She stayed awake.

"Master?" she whispered.

He grunted back.

"I'm trying to stay awake..."

"And?"

"I'm really good at it."

He sighed. "Is this going to go on all night?"

"It's morning, Skyguy."

"You know what?" he groaned. "Why don't you go do something useful?"

"Too early to do anything useful except sleep," she whined.

Anakin sighed. Ahsoka heard him moving in his bunk. Then he got out and stood up. Ahsoka rolled over to look at him from the top bunk.

"Ha, I'm taller than you," she said halfheartedly.

"Let's go on a walk," Anakin said.

"Why?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Fine," she said, her voice straining as she sat up. "Let's go on an adventure." She rolled off her bunk, enjoying the brief look of panic on Anakin's face and his pathetic attempt to catch Ahsoka before he realized that she was doing it on purpose. She landed perfectly on her feet and followed Anakin out the door.

The two friends wandered around for a while in silence. Then Ahsoka turned to look at Anakin.

"Master?" she said tentatively.

"What?" said Anakin, fearing the worst.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to the mess?"

"You know, Snips, I could use some food myself," he said, smiling down at her.

* * *

There was no line in the mess, which made sense given that it was so early. Anakin and Ahsoka went up to the counter.

"The usual, please," Ahsoka told the droid. It nodded and came back with a tray full of bacon, ham, and sausages, along with a glass of milk.

Anakin stared. "Snips, that is _so_ unhealthy."

"I'm a Togruta. We eat mostly meat. And besides, what are you going to have, Master? I'm sure it's not much better," she said, smirking up at him.

Anakin gave her a smirk of his own. " _My_ usual, my good droid," he said. The droid came back with French toast, a biscuit with gravy, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

It was Ahsoka's turn to stare. "Yeah, Skyguy... that's _not_ much better."

"At least I have something other than meat," he shot back.

"I physically can't eat too much of anything other than meat!" she whisper-yelled, following him to their usual table in the corner.

"You know, Master," Ahsoka said as they sat down, "You seem to be very _attached_ to this particular table."

"I don't think Master Windu or anyone else cares about which table we eat at," Anakin said. At the moment, he personally cared more about his biscuit.

"Why do we never sit anywhere else?"

"Nobody's stopping you," he said, gesturing to the vast emptiness of the mess.

"But I don't want to eat by myself," she pouted. "Togrutas don't like being lonely."

"I think you just can't bear to leave me because I'm so awesome," Anakin joked, striking a pose with his fork, a bit of biscuit poised on it. He stuck the bite in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "But sure, if you want." He put his fork on his tray and stood up. "Take your pick, Snips," he said, gesturing again to all the empty tables.

"Yay! Thanks, Master!" Ahsoka said gleefully, hopping up. She looked around and chose a table right in the middle of the mess. She put her tray down and waited for Anakin to arrive before she continued eating.

After a moment, Ahsoka looked up and said, "Master..."

"Ahsoka..." he said with the same inflection.

"Thanks."

"It's just a table, Snips," he laughed. "But you're welcome."

Ahsoka just smiled happily. "You're the best master ever," she said.

"You're not such a bad Padawan yourself, Snips," he replied.

The two friends finished their meal, enjoying the simple pleasure of a quiet morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Feedback and suggestions for future chapters are always welcome!


	2. Virus, Hair, and Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka try to find something to do while stuck on board the Resolute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the story "Quarantined" on fanfiction.net, by weird clone wars fangirl.

Anakin and Ahsoka were in their quarters on board the _Resolute,_ in orbit above Coruscant. They were unable to actually go to the planet due to some outbreak of a virus. They were safe in orbit, but they just had to wait until the virus was under control on the planet.

So currently, with nothing better to do, Anakin and Ahsoka were in their quarters… doing nothing. They had just eaten breakfast and seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to just lie down and rest some more.

Finally, Ahsoka broke the silence.

“Master?”

“What?”

“How long do we have to stay here?”

“Um… promise not to kill me?” he said nervously.

“ _Skyguy…”_ she said in what she hoped was a warning tone.

“Three standard weeks.”

“THREE WEEKS?” Ahsoka screamed. She jumped off her bunk to look at him. “We’re stuck here for _three weeks_?”

“Whoa! Take it easy, Snips! It wasn’t my idea!” Anakin protested. Ahsoka noticed his hand automatically reaching for his lightsaber to defend himself. “Patience is a good thing to learn, especially for a Jedi.”

“But three weeks…” she whined, collapsing into a sitting position on the floor.

“Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.

“Hm?”

“Something just occurred to me,” Anakin said, sitting up and turning towards her.

“Congratulations, Skyguy, you have officially used your brain.”

“How do you sleep?” he asked.

She looked up at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t your lekku fall asleep or something when you lie on them for too long?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Does your hair fall asleep when you lie on it?”

Anakin laughed. “No, of course not, Snips. This?” he said, grabbing some of his hair between his fingers and shaking it around. “It’s dead. You can cut it off and it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Ooh, can I try?” Ahsoka asked eagerly, taking her lightsaber from her belt.

“No! Not with your lightsaber!” he cried. “Maybe some other time, I can show you. With scissors.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up. “Kix has scissors in the medbay,” she said.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

“We really don’t have anything else to do. Come on, Skyguy!” she begged.

“Fine,” Anakin sighed. “I’m going to regret this.” He stood up and followed Ahsoka out into the hall.

* * *

When Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the medbay, Kix greeted them. “Commander, General, you better not have caught that virus,” he joked.

“Nope,” Ahsoka said. “We just needed some scissors.”

Kix looked at Anakin. “General? You need… scissors?”

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Kix… just for a minute, though.”

Kix looked at him. “Right,” he said uncertainly, and went back to a cabinet. He came back with a pair of scissors. “Here you are, Commander,” he said, handing them to Ahsoka.

“Thanks, Kix!” she said happily. He nodded and smiled before going back to work.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin. “So… how do I do this?”

“Just take a little bit of the hair, hold on to it, and cut it. Don’t get too _snippy_ ,” Anakin said. When Ahsoka did not react, he said, “Get it? Because I call you Snips? And you’re cutting my… never mind.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She tentatively took some hair in her hand, lifted the scissors, and cut it.

“AAH!” Anakin screamed. He jerked away from Ahsoka, put his hand to where she had just cut his hair, and collapsed to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Master!” Ahsoka cried, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his hand. “I didn’t mean to…”

Anakin started laughing hysterically. “Your face… I said it doesn’t… HA HA HA!” He tried to sit up, but failed because he was laughing so hard.

Ahsoka just glared at him. “Don’t ever do that again,” she said. But even she couldn’t keep herself from laughing.

Once Ahsoka and Anakin had recovered from their laughing fits, Ahsoka picked up the scissors and hair she had dropped.

“So this is what hair is,” she said, holding the sample up to the light and feeling it. “Hm.” Satisfied, she held the hair out to Anakin. “You want it back?”

He laughed. “No thanks. Like I said, it’s dead. You can just throw it away.”

Ahsoka threw his hair into a nearby trash can and ran off to find Kix.

“DON’T RUN WITH SCISSORS!” she heard Anakin yell after her.

* * *

“Well,” Ahsoka said as she and Anakin left the medbay, “that was fun.”

“Yeah, your reaction was great,” Anakin chuckled. Ahsoka gave him a playful glare.

“What should we do now?” she asked.

“Why don’t we go look in the hangar? Maybe there’s something to do in there,” Anakin suggested.

“I don’t feel like watching you mess with your fighter for the fiftieth time.”

“Hey! My fighter is so much cooler because I ‘messed with it,’” Anakin protested, making air quotes with both hands.

“Oh really? Show me. Maybe I’ll want to add something to mine,” Ahsoka said, smirking up at him. “I can’t let you have a better ship than mine, can I?”

Happy that they had found something else to do, they set off for the hangar.

* * *

When Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hangar, they saw Fives and Echo carrying huge boxes.

“General, Commander,” Echo greeted them.

“Hello, Echo. Hey, Fives,” Anakin replied.

“What’s in here?” Ahsoka asked, jumping up and down to try to see inside the boxes.

“Spare parts,” Fives said, setting down his box. It was filled with a multitude of machine parts.

“Fives,” Anakin asked, “You said these are _spare_ parts? Meaning nobody needs them right now?”

“Yes, General.”

Anakin smirked. “Then you don’t mind if I borrow this one?” he asked, pulling out a circular disc.

“No, not at all, sir,” Fives said. He picked up his box and carried it away to its place in the corner of the hangar. “If by ‘borrow’ you mean you’ll put it back, the boxes are right here,” Fives called. He and Echo left the hangar, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

“Master, what are you doing with that?” Ahsoka asked.

“You’ll see,” Anakin replied. “Stay right there.” He jogged away to the other end of the hangar, still holding the disc.

“Snips!” he called. “Catch!” He threw the disc in her direction.

Ahsoka understood. She ran to catch the disc, jumping and catching it between her hands. “One!” she said, sending it back to Anakin with a flick of her wrist. This was much more fun than working on ships.

Anakin caught the disc in his prosthetic hand. “Two points for a single-handed catch! Three!” he yelled. He threw the disc back to Ahsoka, who caught it with her left.

“One-handed with the non-dominant hand! Three points, total six!” Ahsoka declared.

The game went on, quickly becoming crazier and crazier.

“Non-dominant foot catch! Five points!”

“Non-dominant montral! Seven!”

“What? Montrals aren’t dominant or non-dominant!”

“How would you know?”

“Okay, fine, but make it six.”

This went on for quite a while. Anakin and Ahsoka forgot about lunch in their interest in getting up to 100 points. Every time someone dropped the disc, the points were set back to zero, and Anakin said his right hand was hard to catch with. Not that Ahsoka didn’t have her fair share of drops (mainly because she kept trying things like backflipping and catching the disc in midair).

Finally, it was around 1700 and the highest they had gotten was 40.

“Forty-two!” Ahsoka yelled, catching the disc in her left hand. “Master?” she called. He looked up, but she didn’t throw. “How about if we just get to fifty and call it good?”

Anakin smirked back. “Getting tired, Snips?”

“No. Hungry. Did you see what time it is?”

Anakin looked at his comlink, and Ahsoka took that opportunity to throw the disc into his face.

“OW!” he yelped.

“That one didn’t count. Come on, just get us to fifty!”

“Okay, let’s go,” he said, grabbing the disc and grinning. He threw it as high as he could. It hit the ceiling, bounced off a girder, and fell… right into Ahsoka’s hands.

“I say that’s worth ten points at least, Snips,” Anakin said, walking towards her.

“Agreed,” Ahsoka laughed. “Let’s go see what they have for dinner today.”

* * *

When the two friends returned to their quarters after dinner, they flopped onto their bunks. _One day down, twenty to go,_ Ahsoka thought. “Master?” she asked aloud.

“Yes, Ahsoka?”

She jumped down from her bunk and sat next to Anakin on his.

“What if they can’t get the virus under control? What if Master Plo, or Master Obi-Wan, or any of the Jedi gets sick?” she asked. She crossed her arms, looking at the ground, determined not to show how scared and worried she was.

Anakin smiled. “Everything will be fine, Snips. The Temple has some of the best medical service in the galaxy. Besides,” he added, “Obi-Wan wouldn’t let some virus kill him. He’s too stubborn.”

“But what if they’re _not_ okay?” she asked. “What if _we’re_ not okay?” She pulled her arms tighter around herself, shaking with the effort of trying to keep her emotions in check. “The Seppies’ clankers don’t care about a virus. What if they take advantage of this to attack us?”

Anakin reached out and pulled her into his arms.

“It’s all going to be okay, Ahsoka,” Anakin told her gently.

Ahsoka knew Anakin would not judge her because of her feelings (unlike 90% of the Jedi). So she let out her fears and worries in the form of tears, wrapping her arms tightly around Anakin and burying her face into his robes.

For a while, Anakin just held Ahsoka, rubbing her back to soothe her as she cried quietly into his tunic. Then Ahsoka heard Anakin begin… singing? She had never heard him sing before. But then, she realized, he had never heard her cry before. Sniffling, she leaned into him and listened as he sang softly into her montrals:

_“Namsan wiye jeo sonamu, cheolgabeul dureun deut,_

_Baram seori bulbyeonhameun iri gisang ilse._

_Ga-eul haneul gonghwalhande nopgo gureum eopsi;_

_Balgeun dareun uri gaseum ilpyeondansimilse.”_

There was a pause.

“What does that mean, Master?” Ahsoka asked. Her voice was muffled by Anakin’s tunic, but she knew he could hear her.

“Um… I don’t remember the whole thing, but I think some of it says, ‘As the pine tree stands firm, unchanged by wind and frost, so shall our strong spirit.’ And, uh… ‘the bright moon is like our heart, undivided and true.’ My mom used to sing it to me.”

Ahsoka turned her head so her face was no longer in Anakin’s robes. “Strong spirit, undivided and true. Kind of like us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Snips,” he chuckled.

“Always,” she said, yawning. “I like that song. Can I stay with you?”

“Of course,” he said. “And Ahsoka?”

She pulled her head back enough to look up at him.

“Everything will be okay,” Anakin told her, looking straight into her eyes. “Even if it’s not, I will always be here for you. Undivided and true. Okay?”

Ahsoka smiled. “Okay, Skyguy,” she said softly, snuggling up against him. “Thanks.”

Anakin didn’t say anything, but he patted Ahsoka’s head and sent her his love and pride in the Force. With a flick of his wrist, he turned off the light. Leaning back, he pulled a blanket over the both of them, and the two friends drifted off to sleep, each content and comforted by the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> The song Anakin sang was taken from the lyrics of Aegukga, the national anthem of South Korea. I do not own the song. Nor do I own the Clone Wars, for that matter.  
> Feedback and ideas for future chapters are always welcome!


	3. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Chancellor's death, Ahsoka plays a game with Anakin to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation of last chapter. I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or the board game Sorry.

Three weeks passed. Chancellor Palpatine approved government funding for virus research. A vaccine was developed for the virus, and medcenters all over Coruscant quickly began administering it to the public.

Ironically, the Chancellor could save others from the virus, but not himself. He contracted the virus and, being especially susceptible to the virus in his old age, passed away.

When Ahsoka heard the news, she had hunted Anakin down and convinced him to play a board game with her under the pretense of being bored. Under his confident General/Master façade, Anakin appreciated that Ahsoka cared and wanted to make him feel better, so he had agreed.

“WHAT? NO!” Anakin screamed as Ahsoka drew yet another _Sorry!_ card. Indeed, his depression had been forgotten in his playful anger with his Padawan. His reaction to Ahsoka’s card was stronger than his reaction to the Chancellor’s death.

“ _’Move from Start and switch places with an opponent, whom you bump back to Start.’_ Hm… which one will it be?” Ahsoka said, grinning up at her master.

“Preferably none,” Anakin groaned.

She picked up one of her green pieces from Start and playfully bumped one of Anakin’s blue ones with it, laughing to herself at her luck.

That piece had been less than five spaces away from Home. It hurt to lose that one. Trying to ignore his Padawan’s giggles, Anakin drew a card. 7. Useless, since he had no pieces out of Start.

Ahsoka’s next card was a 1, allowing her to move out of Start. “Hurry up, Skyguy, unless you want to lose,” she teased.

“Okay, then you better watch out for… THIS!” Anakin declared dramatically, drawing a card and slamming it down on the board. He hoped it was a good one. That would maximize his coolness, seeing as how he just told Ahsoka to watch out.

It was another _Sorry!_ card. “Huh, look at that,” Anakin said, smirking. He sent Ahsoka’s piece right back to Start, where (in his humble opinion) it belonged.

Ahsoka frowned. “One piece doesn’t matter, Master. I already have two pieces home and one well on the way.” She pointed to her remaining piece. It wasn’t far from entering the Safety Zone.

“Whatever you say, Snips,” Anakin shrugged. He, too, had two pieces in his Home area. But his third piece was now right in front of Ahsoka’s Start zone. If she were to move out now, Anakin realized, his piece would be sent back to Start. “Don’t get a 1 or a 2, don’t get a 1 or a 2…” he whispered to himself.

Ahsoka looked at her next card, dropped it in front of him, and fell over laughing.

Afraid to look, Anakin turned his gaze toward the card.

A bold “2” looked back up at him.

“WHAT?!” he yelled. “NO! That’s not fair!”

“It’s completely fair! How is it not?” Ahsoka moved her piece out of Start, pushing Anakin’s out of the way. Picking up Anakin’s piece, she stroked her chin as if she had a beard. “So uncivilized,” she said in a funny accent, throwing it in the direction of his Start area. She managed to hold a stern Master Kenobi look for about two more seconds, then burst out laughing. Despite the fact that she had just thrown all his careful gameplay back in his face, Anakin laughed along with her. It was nice to have someone to laugh with when the Jedi Order was full of people like Mace Windu, Anakin thought.

“Hey, Snips?” he asked, interrupting her giggles.

She rolled over to look at him.

“Thanks. For… you know… coming to check on me after…” Anakin stuttered.

Ahsoka smiled up at him. “Anytime, Skyguy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback or ideas for future chapters, please feel free to tell me!


	4. I Don't Feel So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka do some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

Something poked Anakin’s shoulder. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder to protect it and rolled away.

Undeterred, the thing simply poked the back of Anakin’s head.

“Master?”

Anakin hid his head under his blanket.

“You said we could go spar today.”

He groaned. “What time even is it, Snips?”

“0900.”

“What? No it’s not. I always get up at 0830.”

“There’s a chronometer right there, Master.”

Anakin rolled back over. The red glowing letters on the chronometer read 0859. “Snips, it’s not 0900.”

“Whatever! Just get up already!” she pleaded.

“Okay, okay,” Anakin sighed.

Ahsoka gave a delighted squeak. Anakin heard the soft sound of her feet running out of the room and the hiss of the door closing behind her.

Chuckling to himself, Anakin threw off his blanket and made a small effort to straighten it out on the bed. He pulled on his tunic and tabard and buckled his belt over them. He grabbed a pair of his favorite socks and fastened his boots on over them. Reaching out his hand, he pulled his lightsaber to him with the Force, tossed it in the air, and clipped it to his belt.

When Anakin opened the door, Ahsoka was waiting for him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Come on, Master!” she said, running for the door to the hallway.

“Hold on, Snips. Did you eat breakfast yet? Can’t train on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, while I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“Well, I need to go eat.”

She thought for a moment. “Okay, I’ll come,” she decided.

“What? But you already…”

“I know, but I don’t have anything else to do. Besides, I don’t need to actually eat anything,” she pointed out. “If there was a rule about having to eat whenever you’re in the mess, then one, that would be stupid, and two, Echo would tell me.”

Laughing, Anakin and Ahsoka set off for the mess.

* * *

Anakin sat down across from Ahsoka with his usual French toast, eggs, bacon, biscuit and gravy, and orange juice. He took a bite of his biscuit.

“Why do you always eat the biscuit first?” Ahsoka asked.

“I like biscuits,” he replied. “Want to try some? The gravy has meat.”

Ahsoka shrank back a bit. “Too much non-meat is not good.”

“How not-good?” Anakin asked.

“Worse than you with avocados.”

“How do you know that?” Anakin demanded, shuddering. The last time he tried to eat an avocado (which was when he was nine), he had barely swallowed it when his throat began itching like crazy. His stomach was going crazy for the rest of the day. Obi-Wan had fed him some spicy fermented vegetables, which had helped his stomach settle (the spiciness also helped the itching). But it was not something Anakin wanted to repeat.

“Obi-Wan told me.”

“Of course he did, the old man,” Anakin muttered. “How much is too much?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Depends on the food.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I’ll try it,” Ahsoka said, looking up at Anakin.

“You sure? I don’t want you to get sick,” he said.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, waving it away with her hand.

Anakin tore off part of the biscuit, dipped it in some gravy, and handed it to her. She took a bite.

“This _is_ good,” she said around the food. “I think I’ll go get my own.”

“Snips, that’s probably not a good idea. Stick to meat.”

“Like I said, Skyguy, I’ll be fine,” she said, standing up and starting toward the food line.

Anakin just shook his head.

* * *

“Ready to lose, Master?” Ahsoka asked, grinning across the room at him.

“No you,” he replied. He ignited his lightsaber and twirled it into a Soresu stance. Usually Obi-Wan was the one who used Soresu—it was a defensive form of combat. Anakin usually preferred the more aggressive forms.

Ahsoka stared. “What… since when do you…”

“I thought it would be an interesting exercise,” Anakin said, smirking at her. “Are you up for it?”

“Of course,” Ahsoka said quickly, drawing her own lightsabers and charging at Anakin. She swung with her longer lightsaber before stabbing with her shoto. In one smooth motion, Anakin parried both strikes. Ahsoka tried to swing at Anakin with both lightsabers at once, but he simply turned his blade perpendicular to the attack and blocked yet again.

This went on for a few minutes. Even though Ahsoka had two lightsabers, Anakin managed to defend himself from both at the same time, dodging what he could not block. He could tell that it was getting to Ahsoka. Her attacks were becoming more erratic.

“Why—” she panted, swinging her lightsabers repeatedly at him, “can’t— I— hit you?”

Anakin grinned at her, blocking each strike easily. This was his exact intention. “You’re letting your frustration affect your fighting, Snips. It’s not helping.”

Ahsoka swung one more time at Anakin. He didn’t even need to block this time—he simply sidestepped. Ahsoka’s lightsaber hit the floor, leaving a mark that Master Windu would probably not be happy about.

Anakin sighed. “Ahsoka, how many times have I told you not to hit the floor?” he said. “Ahsoka?”

She had collapsed to her knees, her lightsabers forgotten on the floor. “Master, I don’t feel so good,” she said, looking up at him. Anakin realized that the markings on her lekku were looking more gray than blue. That probably wasn’t good.

Then Ahsoka threw up on the floor.

Anakin sighed. He raised his comlink to his mouth. “Can I get a cleaning droid in training room 37?” Then he turned to Ahsoka, who was huddled on the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

“Okay, Snips,” he said. “Let’s go.” Clipping his lightsaber back onto his belt, he put Ahsoka’s arm over his shoulders and helped her stand up.

“Master, I’m fine now,” she protested, trying to pull away.

Anakin simply picked her up. “No, you’re not. You’re holding your stomach and your lekku are the wrong color.”

“Put me down,” she whined.

“Oh, I will. On your bed. You are going to go and lie down until you feel better.”

“But I already feel better.”

“Well, then you can feel even better after you take a nap.”

“Master, I’m not a youngling!”

“You sure?”

She hit him as hard as she could while being carried and feeling nauseous.

“Okay. But you’re going to go rest, _Snips_.”

“Fine.”

Satisfied that he had won, Anakin left the training room. He smiled as he felt Ahsoka lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Anakin put Ahsoka down in her bed. “How do you feel now?” he asked.

“Master, I told you, I’m f—” She rolled off her bed and stumbled. Pushing herself up, she staggered into the refresher. Anakin ran after her.

“What was that, Snips?” he asked, smirking.

She gave him a glare that would have vaporized a Geonosian super tank before leaning over the toilet and vomiting for the second time that day.

Anakin couldn’t find it in himself to make fun of her anymore. He crouched down next to her and patted the top of her head. “No more biscuits for you,” he said.

Ahsoka didn’t turn her head, but her eyes rotated toward Anakin to glare at him again. “Shut up… making it worse…” she said, her stomach acid making her voice rough and scratchy.

“Sorry,” Anakin said, backing out of the refresher and going to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and brought it to Ahsoka.

“Done yet?” he asked.

A retching sound was the only answer he got.

“Ooookay then,” Anakin said, setting the glass on the counter. He stood there awkwardly while Ahsoka finished emptying her stomach.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka shakily stood up. Ignoring the glass of water, she turned on the faucet and started frantically rinsing her mouth. After she had filled her mouth with water, gargled it, and spit it out about six or seven times, she picked up the glass and drank before going back to her room.

Anakin flushed the toilet and refilled the glass before going to Ahsoka’s room. She was lying on her bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin and boots discarded on the floor. Anakin set the glass on the stand next to her bed.

He left the room to get a trash can, which he put next to Ahsoka’s bed. “Right here if you need it, Snips,” he said.

“Okay… thanks, Master,” she yawned. “Good night.”

“It’s morning, Snips,” he pointed out.

“But it doesn’t feel right to say ‘good morning’ when I’m sleeping…” she said. Suddenly she sat up. “My lightsabers! I left them in the training room!”

Anakin gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down. “I’ll get them for you. Don’t worry about it.”

Ahsoka made a grateful noise and curled up under the blankets. “Good morning,” she said quietly.

Anakin laughed softly. “Good morning, Snips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I'm going to say. :) Feedback/ideas are always welcome!


	5. Lawnmowers and Lightsabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka visit Senator Amidala on Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked, kicking her feet against the front of her chair.

“What?” Anakin sighed, not looking up from his magazine.

“Can we go outside?”

Anakin and Ahsoka were on Naboo at Senator Amidala’s house. The Senator had invited them to visit the next time they had leave. Anakin and Ahsoka were in the living room.

“ _You_ can.”

“But I won’t have anything to do by myself. And T—”

“Don’t try it.”

“What?”

“The Togruta card.”

Padmé came into the room. “Ani, I agree with her. You should go get some fresh air.”

Ahsoka giggled. _“Ani?”_ she asked, looking at her master. He just blushed and waved her away.

“Come on, Snips,” he said, standing up. “Let’s go… do… something.”

“You could cut my lawn,” Padmé said. “With the actual lawn mower, of course. No lightsabers.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up. “Wait, you have a lawn mower? Like one that runs on gasoline?”

A knowing smile was making its way onto Padmé’s face, despite her attempts to hide it. “Yes,” she said.

“I’ve always wanted to check out one of those. Come on, Snips!” Anakin said, going off to find his shoes.

“Thanks,” Ahsoka said to Padmé, quietly so that Anakin wouldn’t hear.

Padmé waved her hand. “Ah, well, I really did need the lawn mowed,” she said, smiling. “But you’re welcome.” She went back to the kitchen.

Not bothering to put on her shoes, Ahsoka ran outside through the back door.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Naboo. Well, even when it was raining and cloudy, Naboo was beautiful. But today it was sunny and clear. Naboo’s amazingly clean air gently stirred the trees with a gentle breeze.

Ahsoka was lying happily on her stomach in the grass, absorbed in watching a caterpillar go about its business, when Anakin yelled.

“AHSOKA!”

“What?” Ahsoka yelled back.

“HELP!”

Faintly, she heard the sound of a lightsaber being swung frantically through the air.

Wondering what was going on, Ahsoka said goodbye to her new caterpillar friend, stood up, and ran towards the shed.

As she turned the corner, she nearly collided with Anakin.

“Never mind, Ahsoka, run!” he yelled in his General Skywalker voice.

“What are you running from, Master?” Ahsoka asked, smirking. “I thought you were the Hero With No Fear.”

“ _I am by no means a nervous man. At the same time, it is stupidity rather than courage to refuse to recognize danger when it is close upon you._ Sherlock Holmes.”

“What?”

“Just trust me, Snips,” Anakin groaned. He turned and continued running. “Come on!”

Ahsoka ran after her master. Anakin ran into the house and, as soon as Ahsoka was inside, slammed the door and locked it.

“What… happened, Skyguy?” Ahsoka panted.

“Well… I went in the shed to get the lawn mower, except there was a wasp nest on the inside of the shed door. So I… uh… cut up the nest with my lightsaber.”

“Seriously?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin nodded.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. “That is both the stupidest and the awesomest thing I have ever heard,” she said between giggles.

“What happened?” asked Padmé, coming into the room. “I really hope I did _not_ just hear you screaming and using your lightsaber.”

“He destroyed a wasp nest in your shed,” Ahsoka said, pointing to Anakin. Padmé just raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway,” Anakin said, as if he never heard Padmé, “The wasps came after me, so I started cutting them out of the air with my lightsaber.”

“Get stung?” asked Ahsoka.

“Nope. I’m too quick for that, Snips.”

“So are they all dead now?”

“No. There were too many.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? I bet we could take them together.”

“Wait,” said Padmé. “I have wasp spray.”

“Eh… lightsabers are more fun,” said Anakin.

“Okay,” said Padmé, raising both hands. “Just don’t complain to me when you get stung.” She left the room.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other. They had both already traded their normal attire for more casual clothes. Anakin was wearing a Dex’s Diner t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Ahsoka had a white shirt with a drawing of Rex’s helmet and “501st is Not the Worst” on it, along with matching blue-and-white shorts (the entire thing was a birthday present from Rex).

“All right, you ready, Snips? You might want to put on a jacket,” Anakin said. “I know it’s hot, but it would protect you from the wasps.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” she said.

“Well, at least put on some shoes. I left a bunch of dead wasps on the ground.”

Ahsoka ran out of the room and came back with her shoes on. “Okay, let’s go get ‘em, Skyguy!”

The two ran outside and over to the corner of the house, where they popped their heads around the corner as if they were in a cartoon.

“What’s the plan?” Ahsoka asked.

“ _I don’t know, I’m making this up as I go._ Indiana Jones.”

“Stop quoting people!” Ahsoka whispered, turning to face Anakin. “And who’s Indiana Jones?”

“Oh, some guy in a holofilm I watched. He’s a really cool hero who comes up with half-cocked plans that somehow always manage to work. Kinda like me.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned back to the wasp nest.

“Okay, okay,” Anakin said. “Here. We’ll take them together. You go in slowly on the left—”

“Never mind, I’ll take them all! Now!” said Ahsoka, running around the corner and toward the nest.

“No, Ahsoka! NO!” she heard Anakin cry behind her. Ignoring him, she drew her lightsabers and ignited them.

As Ahsoka approached the nest, wasps began to fly toward her. Opening her mind to the Force, she allowed it to guide her motions as she started to cut down wasps. She knew Anakin would catch up.

Sure enough, Anakin ran up behind her. As they had done during so many other battles, the Master and Padawan instinctively took a defensive back-to-back stance.

“You were right, Skyguy,” Ahsoka called. “This is f—OW!” Speaking had distracted her, and a single wasp had successfully landed on her left arm. She looked down at it before flicking it off her arm and slicing it in half.

But before Ahsoka could congratulate herself, another wasp landed on her head and stung, causing her to scream again.

“Ahsoka, go back—argh—inside!” Anakin ordered, reaching to his neck and crushing one of the stinging insects between his mechanical fingers.

“No! You need my help!”

“These things can be dangerous if there are too many. Which there are. AAH! See?”

“Yeah, see, Master? That’s why you need help!”

“Snips, _go_ before I use the Force to _throw you_.”

“Only if you come too.”

“I’ll hold them off. Save yourself.”

“I won’t leave you!”

“Then you will be stung.”

At that moment, some unfortunate wasp decided to prove Anakin’s point. The insect had somehow crawled onto the inner side of Ahsoka’s rear lek, and it chose to sting there. Ahsoka used the Force to throw it into a wall, growling in a combination of anger and pain.

“Is that a normal Togruta noise?” Anakin asked.

“Come on, Master!” she pleaded. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m bigger than you, so the venom doesn’t affect me as fast. You, my young Padawan, are a stick.”

Ahsoka grinned. “Padmé wouldn’t want you to get hurt, either.”

“What? What are you talking about? Bye!” Anakin said, turning and running as fast as he could away from the nest (and his clever Padawan).

Ahsoka blinked, then followed him.

* * *

“So,” Padmé said as she filled plastic bags with ice. “Was your… _mission_ … successful?”

“Define _successful,”_ Anakin grumbled. He took a bag of ice from Padmé and held it to his neck. Crossing one leg over the other, he put some more ice on his leg.

“Is the nest still active?” Padmé asked. “If not, I would consider it a success.”

 _“You were right about one thing, Master,”_ Ahsoka said. _“The negotiations were short_. See, I can quote people too.” She put some ice on her head and balanced it between her montrals. Padmé gave her another bag, which she tucked between her rear lek and the back of her neck. Ahsoka winced as the cold ice touched the sensitive area around the sting.

Anakin frowned. “I never said anything about negotiations. Where’s that quote from?”

“Master Obi-Wan.”

Anakin sighed. “He _would_ say something like that.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Padmé gave Ahsoka some more ice for her arm.

“Skyguy?” she asked.

“Snips?”

“How many wasps did you get?”

“I was a bit busy getting stung to count,” he grumbled, adjusting the ice on his neck.

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet up. “How many times did you get stung?”

“Twice. You?”

“Three.”

“Looks like I win this time, Snips.”

“Well, I got _more…”_

“That’s _bad,_ Ahsoka! It shows flaws in your defense!”

“Or strength in my immune system.”

“Sorry, I was unaware we were _trying_ to get stung. I guess that explains your defense.”

“When you two are done,” Padmé said, “there’s food in the kitchen.”

“What is it?” asked Ahsoka, perking up at the thought of food.

“I made sandwiches. With extra beef, just for you,” Padmé said, smiling at Ahsoka. “There’s something I have to take care of, but I’ll join you in a minute.” She left the room.

Ahsoka stood up carefully. Her right hand was holding ice to her left arm, which was in turn holding the ice on her lek and montral in place. Once she was confident in her ability to not drop all the ice, she started making her way toward the kitchen.

Anakin looked up from treating his wasp stings. “Wait, Snips, I thought you couldn’t eat bread. Remember—”

“Yes, I know, Master. I was the one throwing up.”

“I was the one carrying you,” Anakin muttered.

“But I think that was something in the gravy. Or maybe just germs,” Ahsoka went on. “Anyway, I’ve eaten Padmé’s food before. She wouldn’t give me something bad.”

“So she knows more about Togrutas then you?” Anakin said, raising an eyebrow. “And speaking of Togrutas, is it a big deal that your montral and lek got stung?”

“I don’t know. The one on my lek hurts more than the one on my arm, but I think I would feel worse if it was serious,” she said, shrugging it off and going into the kitchen.

“You know, Snips, maybe sometime you should learn more about your own species,” Anakin muttered.

“ _My own species_ has excellent hearing, Master,” she called.

Just then, the back door opened. Ahsoka went back to the living room, sandwich in hand. There stood Padmé, kicking off her shoes.

“What— Padmé, did you try to get rid of the nest yourself?” Anakin asked.

“As Master Yoda says, _Do or do not. There is no try_ ,” she said, holding up her can of wasp spray. “And in this case, I did. It really wasn’t that hard.”

“How in the name of the Force did you do it that fast?” Anakin demanded.

“I just sprayed the can all over the nest and the wasps. I would think it wouldn’t be a challenge for you two, even with lightsabers instead of actual spray. Jedi reflexes and all.”

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other.

“Okay, just for the record, _he_ rushed into things and got them all worked up,” Ahsoka said, trying to point at Anakin while still holding her ice.

“Well, you were the one who got stung first!” Anakin protested. “If that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have gotten distracted!”

“The mighty Skyguy admits that he was distracted?”

“I mean, not like you weren’t.”

“Do you know how much it hurts to get stung on the lek?” Ahsoka was about to throw her sandwich at Anakin when Padmé intervened.

“ _Stop,”_ she groaned, putting her fingers to her temples. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“But it was still his fault,” Ahsoka said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Well, I took care of it,” Padmé said. “So it really doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s go eat lunch.”

The three of them made their way to the kitchen, Anakin and Ahsoka still whisper-yelling at each other over whose fault it was that Padmé had outdone them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to criticism or suggestions for later chapters!  
> UPDATE (7/29/2020): I don't think I'll be adding any more chapters to this story. If I have ideas for similar oneshots (or maybe if you guys want to suggest some), I'll just publish them as their own stories. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
